Mission, Vacation or waste of time
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: The gang get sent on a mission. They were told to treat it as a vacation. But is it just a waste of time? Reviews are optional but recommended. Disclaimer: i dont own gg's or bb's Sequel to Solomon is a father Rated T for swearing!


**Okay so this is the sequel to Solomon is a father!. Sorry for the wait but here is a recap of the last story to just like refresh your minds!**

_I was walking around blackthorne when I heard squeals. And guys don't squeal, well I mean they can it just wouldn't sound right. It sounded too high pitched so it must be girls. So I walk down to the foyer and I see four very hot teenage girls just standing there. In front of a huge pile of suitcases._

_"Why hello there. My name is Morgan. Cammie Morgan. Or the chameleon. By what means is your name." Cammie is like H.O.T hot. I think I will try for her._

_"Goode. Zack Goode. Or cryptic." I smirked. She just rolled her eyes while smiling._

_"Baxter. Bex Baxter to be precise." UH oh a Baxter. "This here is Macey mchenry and Elizabeth Sutton or Liz for short." I was still looking at Cammie and she was staring right back. "Oh and Cammie is single. Just to let you- OWWWW! Cameron Ann Morgan!" Cammie just slapped Bex while giggling._

_Grant, Jonas and Nick were walking up to me. "Why are there four hot teenage girls in our foyer?" Asked a weird looking Grant._

_"Correction four hot teenage spy ladies." Cammie said politely. "Now does anyone know where my father is?" by now the whole senior class was in the foyer. I hear running then I turn around to see a grinning Solomon._

_"Daddy!" Cammie shouted. In my ear might I add._

_"Cammie is that really you." Cammie just nodded her head." My has my little girl grown. You look just like your mother." Cammie grinned but it kind of faltered a bit when he mentioned her mom._

_"Mr. Solomon we all know that Cammie is way too damn hot and sexy to be compared to cammies mom." Bex Liz and Macey all said together._

_"Dad mom died. She was on a mission and got killed. Well she was in our living room and someone drove by and shot at me but she dove in front of me." Cammie starts crying. But a she notices every one of the boys including me staring at her, so she composed herself. "Zack swould you like to walk around with me?" I heard a couple of disapproving quotes that would make your little innocent minds very bad._

_Cammie looked like she was fighting with herself. I feel as if I knew her before. I mean I've known Solomon for my whole life, but right now I'm finding out he has a daughter. It just doesn't add up. 'Zach…Zach you okay?'_

_"Oh yea I'm doing just fine. What were you saying?'_

_'I was telling you that we use to be best friends.'_

_'We couldn't have been. No that doesn't sound right. Me friends with you?'_

_'How does it not sound right?'_

_'You're too hot to be just friend.'_

_'Zach really…. But it was true. Here let's go ask my dad. He will tell you the truth. And hopefully the whole story.' After that we just walked in silence. Me leading us to Solomon's office. I knocked and Bex opened the door._

_'Solomon is what Cammie told me true?'_

_'Well what did she tell-'_

_'That we were friends before. That we knew each other before now.' He looked at Cammie. She just nodded._

_'Well it is true. You were the bestest friends when you were younger. But none of that matters now. We have a mission to get to.'_

_'Mission? Don't change the subject Joe.'_

_'Cammie will tell you more. But later right now I have to debrief you on your mission. You Cammie Bex Liz Macey grant nick and Jonas will be going to la. There won't be any adult supervision. No funny business. It just a vacation. Your covers are on the plane and all of your belongings are on the jet. So bye.' Cammie looked at Solomon._

_'Love you to dad.' Solomon grinned and got up to hug Cammie. 'I will miss you dad.'_

_'But not too much. Be careful baby.'_

_'I will daddy. You can count on me.' We all said bye. Cammie and Solomon both teary eyed. We all walked to the plane. Cammie found our folders._

_Agent Morgan_

_Codename: chameleon_

_Cover name: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation. You don't know what your boyfriend does for his business just that he makes a shit ton of money. You look like an airhead but you're really smart. Your parents were killed in a plane crash because of the government. So now you have an unlimited credit card._

_Boyfriend: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Sean_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Goode_

_Codename: cryptic_

_Cover name: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Sean_

_Appearance: short brown hair, emerald green eyes, 6'2, muscular body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his girlfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation. You don't tell your girlfriend about your job or how you afforded this vacation for your group of friends._

_Girlfriend: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Newman_

_Codename: machoman_

_Cover name: Kurt Sean_

_Appearance: brown hair, dull green eyes, 6'2, muscular body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his girlfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_girlfriend: Kedah Rider_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Anderson_

_Codename: hacker_

_Cover name: Daniel mange_

_Appearance: short black hair, hazel eyes, 5'11, awesome body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his girlfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Girlfriend: Jennifer carlsoan_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Sutton_

_Codename: bookworm_

_Cover name: Jennifer carlsoan_

_Appearance: Long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Boyfriend: Daniel mange_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Baxter_

_Codename: duchess_

_Cover name: Kedah rider_

_Appearance: short Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Boyfriend: Kurt Sean_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent mchenry_

_Codename: peacock_

_Cover name: Penelope carlsoan_

_Appearance: Long black hair, ice blue eyes, 5'4, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Boyfriend: Samuel Rider_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent jettison_

_Codename: crown_

_Cover name: Samuel Rider_

_Appearance: light brown hair, hazel eyes, 6'3, awesome body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his girlfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Girlfriend: Penelope carlsoan_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_This mission is going to be hard. One because there won't be any adult supervision. To because who the hell is CoC?_

_Zach pov_

_We've been on the plane for about six hours. Cammie is typing on her laptop. Liz, Macey and Bex are all sleeping in a room. Grant is snoring on the couch next to Jonas who is also sleeping. I'm just looking over by Cammie when she stops typing and gets up and disappears in another room. When she came back she was in pajamas. She sits on the couch where he was before just grant is sleeping on that couch also._

_"Stupid Grant." She said very annoyed._

_"You can come sit down over here I don't bite." When I said this she jumped._

_"I totally forgot you were here!" She slowly gets up and sits down next to me. Then she turns so she is facing me. " We need to talk Goode." I nod. She pulls out a dog chain with something engraved on it. She handed it to me. I see that it says Zachary Jared Goode + Cameron Anne Morgan = Bestest friends forever: inside a heart. I smile at it. I remember having one exactly like this when I was younger._

_"Cammie i remember being friends. Can we still be friends?" She looks at me, then shakes her head._

_"Bestest friends" We both laugh until an annoyed Grant hits Cammie with a pillow that he threw. "Grant did you just throw a pillow at me?" Cammie asked in a very calm voice. Grant looks up from the couch. He sees Cammie then shakes his head slowly. Cammie grabs the pillow and chucks it at grant and hits his stomach. Bex was walking out also. She sees the pillow and looks at Cammie._

_While laughing she said "Cam don't hurt the poor boy. His head is hurt enough we don't need his stomach to hurt also." After that Bex Cammie and I just burst out laughing. Soon Jonas and everyone else wakes up. Grant Steers clear of Cammie. For the rest of the ride we just get ready for the mission. The only one who had to change their appearance was Cammie and all she had to do was die her dirty blonde hair to brown. Which I don't really get. I mean no one else had to change a single thing._

_"Hey cam why is it that only you have to change?" she groaned._

_"Because…. because the C.O.C. knows me. And I need to change my appearance so they hopefully won't recognize me." I nodded._

_"Who is the C.O.C.?" She grimaced._

_"An ancient terrorist group out to get me." I smirked._

_"Yeah that makes since but why?" this time she smirked._

_"That my dear best friend is classified." We both laugh. Then it got quiet again. "Zach?" I turn to face her. "I'm glad that were friends."_

_"The bestest!" we laugh but then we hear a crash and Cammie's face turned a lighter shade….._

_Cammie stares off behind me and then she just starts laughing. She has tears in her eyes. I turn to see Grant face first on the floor and Bex sitting on his back smiling triumphantly._

_"Bex my dearest friend what in the world are you doing?" Cammie asks while giggling in some places._

_"Well if you must know. Grant said that I couldn't kick his ass and look at what I did. And he didn't even try to hit me… Zach your friend is a wuss." She looked dead serious._

_"I already knew that Baxter. And good job at beating him." She smiled._

_"Duh I think that Cammie could even beat him." Cammie scoffed._

_"I could beat you in a heartbeat Bex." They both got this evil glint in their eyes._

_Bex yelled "Then let's go Morgan!" At the same time Cammie yelled" Baxter you're going down." Bex lunged at Cammie, Cammie side stepped her. Bex went for a kick; cam caught her leg and twisted it. This made Bex squeak in pain and fall to the mat. This made a huge thud. Also making Liz and Macey come running into the room. "Yelling what the hell" well Macey did, Liz yelled "oh no not again." Liz isn't much of a swearer._

_Macey turned to me and grant. "Uhmmm you guys should stop them. Or it isn't going to end well. Trust me." She made a gesture telling us to hurry. I grabbed cams waists the same time grant grabbed Bex's. They kept trying to get away. Liz came over and injected this weird green stuff in them._

_I turned towards Liz with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I made a gesture towards the knocked out girls. "Oh I put truth serum in them I makes them fall asleep. I did ya'll a favor. Your welcome." With that she walked off. I turned to grant and all he did was shrug before grabbed Bex's limp body and walked into one of the bedrooms. I looked down at Cammie and she didn't have a single scratch on her. I know that we are only best friends but I want to be more. I think I'm falling in love with one of my best friends. I shook my head. It can't be right it just can't be. I mean cam is hot, like really hot. Hotter than Bex and Liz and even Macey. Cam is also supposedly a great spy. She is a spy legacy. Cammie just started to stir, I forgot to move her off of the floor. Opps? Oh well._

_"Zach?" I looked down at her and she looks confused._

_"Yea cam?" she grimaced. I wonder why._

_"Why am I on the floor?" I thought about the truth serum in her. Ha ha ha fun time._

_"Well I don't really know. But do you like me?" She shook her head._

_"No you big goof ball I love you." Then realization dawned on her and she clasped her hands around her mouth. "I can't believe I just told you that. you probably don't even feel the same way." Inside my head I'm just doing a happy dance. I smile at her and help her off the floor. She eyes me skeptically as I pulled her to the couch._

_"Cam I love you too! I always have. And I always will. Forever." She nodded and looked away while blushing, hmm I never thought of her as the blushing type. I tilted her head and kissed her full on the lips. She responded after the shock and we just sat there kissing. Well until Grant ruined the moment._

_"Uh ew guys stop it."He hit my arm and cam hit him. "Morgan what the hell! Bex woke up but has a twisted leg. Thanks cam. She said that she loved me then kissed me." He had a goofy grin on his face now._

_"One, I hit you because you hit Zach and two, you are welcome lover boy. Oh and three leave us alone!" Grant ran back into the room. "Better… he annoys the hell out of me." I gave her an amused expression. "Don't give me that look." She turned away from me._

_"Cam?" She looked over her shoulder, giving me the 'what' look. "Will you go out with me?" She nodded, and I let out a breath. I'm so happy that she said yes. I hugged her._

_"Uhmm Zach I can't….. Breathe…..hunny let go." This time she pinched me. Ow. I let go. And kissed her._

_Cam and I just sat on the couch kissing for what felt like forever. She pulled away slowly smiling, so I pulled her in for another hug. After that we looked over our covers again._

_Now that I know what/who the CoC is I can't wait to hurt them/the group. They are after my girlfriend. And I will stop at nothing to keep her safe._

**Okay so I'm back! And I just want to say sorry for the wait!**

**This is going to be done in third person!**

The gang were on the plane for another two hours. You can clearly tell that they are all tired and annoyed. When the Jet pulled to a stop and they were all able to eave the jet Cammie shot straight up from her spot and was the first person to get off the jet. She ran down the stairs and the heat hit her. She smiled and looked up at the sky and twirled around smiling. After her grandparents death she came here to live in a safe house that only Her, her mother and her aunt knew about. Zach walked silently up to cammie and hugged her from behind. He thought that she looked adorable.

"Why are you so happy?" She pushed her sunglasses over her eyes. She took a big breathe in and smiled.

"When I was nine my grandparents died and we had to sell their house and their land and everything that was theirs. Before they died that's where I went when school wasn't in session. But afterwards I came here with my aunt and my mom, before everything happened. I just cant believe I'm back so soon!" Cammie shouted and got weird looks from her friends. She giggled walked to the safe house that was like a huge mansion. She swung her hips and everyone laughed.

Zach shook his head at his girlfriend. He turned around and the gang were just piling luggage from the jet. He sighed and started grabbing the bags and bringing them inside. When he got inside he was astonished with the house that they will be staying at until Solomon says otherwise. He put the bags down in the living room and went to grab more. The guys passed him on his way out and he raised his eyebrows at them.

"Why aren't the girls helping you?" Grant shook his head at him/

"They are searching for our dearest Cammie in this mansion called our home." he chuckled and just went to grab more bags. After another trip for the guys, the entire luggage was brought inside and the jet was gone. All the guys crashed on the couches in the living room with a loud sigh. Moments later the girls walked in with a smirk planted on their lips.

"Oh no what are you girls planning?" Cammie let out a short laugh.

"something that is very very classified Jonas." Grant and nick groan.

"Well we better get our bags up stairs." Bex started but Macey cut her off.

"There are only seven rooms. Who is gunna share? I want my own room." Zach's eyes got wide.

"I want my own room also." Bex stated.

"Same."Liz.

"Same."Jonas.

"Same"Grant/

"Same."Nick

"Well shit." Cammie said.

"Looks like me and Gallagher girl are gunna be roomies." Cammie Glarred at everyone.

"Fine but we get the master bedroom!" Macey's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"No way in hell!" Cammie glared at her.

"There is two of us. If you wanted that room then you could have shared with Nick. Now shut up and bring your stuff to your own room. I will be in mine." Cammie ran out of the room.

Everyone grabbed their stuff so all that was left was his and Cammie's. There are still about twelve bags and only three are his. He grabbed about five and started for the stairs. He made it up them not tripping once. He is a spy after all. He found his room after a couple of minutes. The doors were closed so it took some time to open them. When he got inside Cammie was sitting on the bed. Which is the only bed in the room. Cammie looked up and got off the bed and walked slowly over to Zach.

"Why did you ask me to help?" ach smirked at her.

"I'm a spy and I can handle bringing the bags to _our_ room." He made emphasis on the word 'our'. "Now I'm going to grab the rest so why don't you start putting things away." She nodded and reached for the bags but Zach just walked around her and into the huge walk in closet and set them down. On his way out he pecked Cam on the lips. The he left for the rest of the bags.

After they got their stuff put away they both decided to changed for bed. She kicked Zach out of the closet and shut the door so she could change. Zach chuckled and got changed and knocked on the door to the closet. Cammie walked out of the closet and into the bathroom with Zach following close behind. Zach hugged her from behind while cammie was removing her makeup.

"I will never get use to you being my girlfriend." 'Neither will I' Cammie thought.

Crappie way to end this chapter but it was cute. So review your thoughts because I'm not a mind reader! But I so wish I was!


End file.
